the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grigori
The Grigori, formerly the Watchers, are the third type of the first sphere and, for the most of them, rogue angels The Ten Watchers Like Shamsiel says, the Grigori are now just ten : * Zeruel : The Very First Grigori and the trainer of the nine others, it means "Arm of God" . * Shamsiel : The Second oldest Grigori as well as the twin brother of Gadreel, it means "Lonely Conqueror of God" . * Gadreel : The Second oldest Grigori as well as the twin brother of Shamsiel, it means "Wall of God" . * Barachiel : The Third oldest Grigori, it means "Blessed by God" . * Hamaliel : The Fourth oldest Grigori as well as the twin brother of Ezekiel, it means "Grace of God" . * Ezekiel : The Fourth oldest Grigori as well as the twin brother of Hamaliel, it means "God will Strengthen" . * Jeremiel : The Fifth oldest Grigori, it means "Mercy of God" . * Emmanuel : The Sixth oldest Grigori as well as the twin brother of Malahidael, it means "God is with us" . * Malahidael : The Sixth oldest Grigori as well as the twin brother of Emmanuel, it means "King of God" . * Gamaliel : The Seventh oldest Grigori, it means "Reward of God" . Powers * Grigori Physiology : The Grigori has the following powers : ** Super Strength : The Grigori are the third strongest kind of angels in all existence . ** Flight : They has big wings, their wings are made of silver grey feathers they can make dissapear and reappear at will . ** Super Speed : They can move extremely fast, they flys faster than he walks . ** Super Stamina : The Watchers needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . ** Immortality : They can't get old or being sick of any ways . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can effortlessly kill him . ** The Beast : Due to The Beast being an entity of Chaos and Darkness, he can kill them even easier than the other Primordial Beings . * Abominations : The Abominations can kill them very easily . * Seraphims : The Watchers can be very easily killed by their oldest siblings . * Eternal Living Ones : The First Weaker Deities can very easily kill them . * Lords of Dooms : The Lords of Dooms can very easily kill them, Tathamet, in particular, can almost effortlessly kill them . * Archangels : They can be easily killed by the Archangels . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can easilly kill the Watchers . * Souls Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Helel and, so, can kill them very easily . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill the Grigori because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Seraphims Swords' : The Watchers can be killed by the Seraphim Swords . * 'Archangels Swords' : The Watchers can be killed by the Archangels Swords . * 'Grigori Swords' : The Watchers can be killed by their own Angelic Swords . Other * 'Less of Souls''': For the Fallen Watchers, they have to eat souls for survive and regenerate their Grace, when all their Grace is restored, they loses this weakness . Gallery Grigori-Sword.jpg|Their Weapons Zeruel.jpg|Zeruel, The First Watcher, played by Florent Dorin Shamsiel.jpg|Shamsiel, The Second Watcher, played by Grant Gustin Gadreel.jpg|Gadreel, The Second Watcher, played by Tony Curran Barachiel.jpg|Barachiel, The Third Watcher, played by Michael Sheen Hamaliel.jpg|Hamaliel, The Fourth Watcher, played by David Tennant Ezekiel.jpg|Ezekiel, The Fourth Watcher, played by Jensen Ackles Jeremiel.jpg|Jeremiel, The Fifth Watcher, played by Liam Neeson Emmanuel.jpg|Emmanuel, The Sixth Watcher, played by Luke Evans Malahidael.jpg|Malahidael, The Sixth Watcher, played by Mark Sheppard Gamaliel.jpg|Gamaliel, The Seventh Watcher, played by Trevia Etienne Category:Angels Category:Grigori